fellowship_of_the_ecelebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Franz Schlechtnacht
Franz Schlechtnacht was a German puppeteer and former SS officer assigned to the Dachau concentration camp. For a brief period, he joined the Destructive Four, which culminated in his timely demise. Pre-2026 Throughout the 1940s Franz oversaw the deaths of many POWs and Jews in Dachau. After the German surrender, he fled to the United States where he lived a quiet life in Quahog. Legally changing his name to Franz Gutentag, he lived in relative peace until a boy named Chris (not to be confused with Chris S), whom he had previously befriended, discovered his collection of Nazi memorabilia. Schlechtnacht kept Chris and his father, Peter, in his basement chamber. The two captives were rescued by Hebert, a holocaust survivor seeking revenge. Franz fell down the stairs of his front balcony and was incapacitated. Under the assumption that he died, Franz gathered all his valued Nazi artifacts and fled northerly to the Bronx. History Franz, in his extreme old age, settled back into his puppeteering business in the Bronx. One day, while tinkering with a puppet outside of his shop, he caught the attention of the Destructive Four, as they absconded from Blood members. Franz decided to present himself as a kind, humble old man and offered them shelter. He gave them medical supplies and offered them tea and other things Germans enjoy. Varg, who is fluent in German, was quick to take note of a locked door with a sign containing the word "Nationalsozialismus" above it. Varg, Styxhexenhammer, and stellagirl conversated with the old man, While Nick Fuentes attempted to pick the lock. Franz was quick to trust Varg, and vice versa, as both were National-Socialists in their youth. The next day, Nick finally managed to sneak into the locked room and discovers Franz's Nazi memorabilia. Franz, highly cautious to keep his memorabilia room concealed after his run in with Chris, was quick to catch Nick in the act; he threatened to murder Nick if the cat is let out of the bag. Franz also reveals his plan to murder Styx, envious over the fact that such an inferior human could be in a relationship with stellagirl—described by Franz as "such an Aryan beauty". Nick reveals his plan to Varg, the latter of which goes to confront Franz in his Volkswagen. Franz manages to deceive Varg into mistrusting Styx and the two go upstairs, confronting a naked Styx, stellagirl, and Nick. Subsequently after a failed attempt by Franz to deceive Styx, Nick manages to knock Varg into his senses; thence Franz was surrounded by 3 vastly younger men who wanted him dead. Death Unexpectedly, after being shot through the mandible by Nick, Franz went into a complete flight or fight adrenaline rush, and exerted his life force to run away. Succeeding in dodging Varg's Gandalf staff and Nick's last bullet, Franz slipped past Styx's lanky body, but in the commotion tumbled down the staircase. Just prior to walking out of the house, Styx blocked his path before Varg took one last shot and finished him off in the head. After disposing of Franz's body, his killers stole his car before fleeing the scene Gallery youngfranz.jpg|Franz during the Holocaust franzvolkswagen.png|Franz warming up his Volkswagen franzshot.png|Franz after being shot through the jawbone by Nick Trivia * He knew Hitler personally and the two were close friends. * Franz frequently switched between different European accents. Early-onset dementia is suspected for this. * His master race genes gave him incredible vitality and was the reason why he was able to perform acrobatic feats for a 114 year old man. * Franz had the supernatural ability to transmogrify his body into a giant puppet. Why he failed to use this ability shortly before his death is unknown. Category:People Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Right-Wing Category:Aryan